


3-Dearest Wish

by CatThulu



Series: Destcember 2020 Prompts [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2020 (Destiny), Longing, M/M, Reminiscing, tw mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatThulu/pseuds/CatThulu
Summary: A normal morning with Cayde-6
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6
Series: Destcember 2020 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	3-Dearest Wish

An alarm clock blares in the dark room and Cayde’s eyes turn on slowly adding another source of light to the room. He looks over at the clock that tells him it’s way too early for him to have to go into work. He stares, trying to will his body up to turn it off, but he can’t. Sundance turns off the alarm as they go through the same routine they go through every morning. He closes his eyes again, but she knows he’s not going back to sleep. She gives him his time.

He misses Andal so much. He misses his laugh and the way his nose would scrunch up when he couldn't contain it anymore. He misses the stories they would tell and the pranks they would play. If Taniks didn’t keep coming back to life and they didn’t take that fucking dare. He regrets that day so much. That’s been his dearest wish for the longest time, what he wouldn’t give for that… He can’t have that though, Andal is dead.

His arm reaches out to the other side of the bed wishing that this is all some awful dream that he just hasn’t woken up from yet. When his hand hits the bed, he makes a soft noise of distress. Sundance goes over to him and nuzzles him “Come on, let’s get out of bed.”

The lights of his eyes turn on again and he looks at her clearly still not having the energy to get out of bed. Her heart breaks at the soft look of distress. “I miss him too, but you know he wouldn’t want you to mope in bed all day.” She says soothingly.

He holds onto the blankets tightly grounding himself, shaking a bit. He takes a deep breath and starts to put on his façade for the day. It helps him get enough energy to sit up and he stares at the empty spot in bed next to him. He slides out of bed letting his metal feet touch the cold metal beneath him grounding him more physically. The sensors on his feet registering the ground. He takes another deep breath.

His mind wanders back to the mornings they would have together. They would cuddle each other close and sleep in late when Andal didn’t have morning shifts and whisper sweet nothings to each other. Sometimes Andal would get out of bed and he watched his lithe naked body walk through the apartment to start making breakfast for them. Even with his bed head he was still perfect in his eyes. He would go into the kitchen with him and distract him from cooking with kisses and flirting. It was always his goal to see if he can ruin breakfast. 

Cayde would sometimes make sure the night before to sneak into the vanguard office and hide love letters for Andal to find at work along with snacks. One time he left Andal an entire scavenger hunt of love letters that led to a date. He did his best to help make being hunter vanguard bearable. He hoped that maybe Andal would be able to get out of it before he died, he wasn’t lucky.  
He walks to the kitchen and works on his breakfast. He has to move his romance books off of the counter and he lets out a long sigh. Sometimes he likes to imagine that the main characters in the stories are him and Andal.

Cayde sits down on the counter spacing out for a while until it’s time for work. Before he leaves, he centers himself. The days are always exhausting. He hides his pain with jokes and foolishness, it’s the only way he can get through the day most of the time.


End file.
